


Voyeur

by Rincanpy



Series: NSFW RoadRat Week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, bottom Junkrat, consensual voyeurism, cum as lube, small dick Junkrat, top Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Mako has an idea to spice up his sex life with Jamison, and it works better than he could have thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but here's Day 6 of NSFW RoadRat Week! Kink of choice; voyeurism!
> 
> Enjoy!

They had worked this all out beforehand, and it was by no means the first time. Mako had introduced the idea, said that he wanted to spice up his sexual life with Jamison's bit more. While Jamison had though maybe role-play or some fun toys to add to the bedroom, Mako's idea required them to not even touch.

Voyeurism was something that Jamison had never thought of before, and he didn't understand the appeal until Mako offered to let him experience it first hand; he masturbated at a random time and told Jamison to peek in whenever, and what he saw changed how he felt about it immensely.

The sight of Mako masturbating, unknown to him that Jamison was watching, was newly exotic for him. There was the question of, 'is this okay?' that crossed his mind. Of course it was. It was Mako's idea to have him watch when he wasn't quite sure he was.

Mako was on their bed, propped comfortably up against some pillows, maskless, naked too. His gray hair which was usually held up in a ponytail was down and laid against his neck and shoulders. One large hand stroked himself fast, while the other toyed with the large ring through one of his nipples. Jamison's eyes scanned up Mako's body, and he swallowed hard at the sight before him; Mako bit his lip, swore softly under his breath as he applied pressure to the head of his cock.

Jamison almost subconsciously snaked his own hand down, slipped under the hem of his shorts. He stroked over his pubic hair he touched his cold fingers against the hot skin and gasped. Immediately he slapped his fake hand over his mouth. He had to be quiet, Mako couldn't know he watching. After a moment to relax, Jamison pushed his hand down more and gripped around the head of his cock. He wasn't quite hard yet, but watching Mako quickly made blood rush to his erection.

Mako's movements made Jamison feel weak in the knees. So this was what Mako looked like when he masturbated alone. He'd seen him touch himself when they were together, but Mako didn't know he was there, so this was raw, just Mako. Jamison watched what Mako did more than anything else and how it affected him. Mako seemed to pay more attention to the head of his cock more than the rest, pinching and twisting around the head and occasionally tugging on the gold ring that pierced his dick. Jamison made sure to remember those things so he could do it next time he gave him head. Those spots seemed to make Mako moan more than usual, and the sounds made Jamison hot, his hand began to sweat and his throat became dry.

Mako wondered if Jamison was watching yet. What did he think? Was he aroused? Of course he was; it didn't take much to arouse the kid. He was young after all. The idea of Jamison wasn't him made his skin prickle and his hand squeezed around himself as pre-cum dripped out. Tilting his head back, he moaned low and mumbled Jamison's name, and panted hard. From those sounds Jamison knew that he was getting close, and that in turn made Jamison even harder. It was difficult to rub himself through his shorts, but he kept going and matched Mako's speed. His hand became covered in pre-cum when he heard Mako say his name like that. The older man shifted on the bed and tiled his head back, he grunted and bit his lip and then came with a stifled moan.

Jamison panted out hard when came, but he started to stroke himself faster. The pressure built up and he fell against the wall, and accidentally knocked the door open a little. Mako noticed it and saw Jamison's foot, and after he steadied his breathing, he could even hear Jamison grunt softly as he touched himself. That made Mako grin.

"Jamie," Mako sat up and made Jamison freeze in his tracks. "I know you're there, Rat. Come in."

He didn't know why he felt shy or ashamed when he stepped into the room, but he did. Mako wanted him to watch, but the fact that he got caught made him feel...like a pervert.

Mako looked at the younger man and breathed out a little sigh. "Enjoying yourself?" He stopped his eyes on that erection tenting in Jamison's pants. It looked painful, uncomfortable.

Jamison didn't answer and couldn't make eye contact, and Mako chuckled.

"Enjoy watching me, Jamie? Come here." He pat the bed. Jamison moved over to him and Mako immediately grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. He pushed him down and quickly pulled off those constricting shorts.

"Wondering if you were watching was getting me so hot." He glanced down at Jamison's groin and dick, both of which were sticky from Jamison's pre-cum. "Looks like watching me got you horny too, Rat." His hand engulfed Jamison's small erection. Being as small as he was; it was easy for Mako to complete hold him without a problem. After stroking him a few times, Mako made him lay down and pushed his legs apart. Jamison squeaked and turned red, but his body was burning for more. His cock twitched just thinking about what Mako might have in store for him, and watched him intensely. Mako pulled his hand away and grabbed his own cock, and for a moment Jamison thought he was going to enter him just like that, but Mako simply rubbed his hand down and scooped up the cum that was still on his skin, and then wiped in on Jamison's hole.

Using his cum as lube, Mako pushed a finger deep inside of Jamison and watched him squirm and moan. Next, he brought his head down and kissed the tip of that cute little dick, before he swallowed it up and sucked on it hard. Jamison threw his head back and moaned out shamelessly as Mako's fat tongue pressed and licked at him, eventually working up to his tip and teasing the hell out of his slit, all while his finger thrust in and out, and hooked to rub his prostate. Between the moans and breathy gasps, Jamison whimpered Mako's name and gripped his hair tight.

Mako pulled back and poked the sensitive tip with his finger and rubbed it in a circle. "Your little cock is so cute," he cooed and licked the head leisurely, adoring each inch he tasted. Pre-cum started to leak out and covered his taste-buds, and he growled lowly at it, sending vibrations all through Jamison's cock. With his finger pushing inside and his tongue licking the tip, Jamison quickly reached his orgasm and arched his back high off the bed as he spurt his cum into Mako's mouth. Mako took all of Jamison's length into his mouth, nose nuzzled into his pubic hair, and drank him dry before he pulled away and took his finger out.

"Seems like you enjoyed that," Mako teased him as he wiped his mouth. "You came quicker than usual."

"That's just because I was already jerking off outside!" Jamison retorted with a blush on his cheeks. Mako smiled and pulled the smaller man on top of his belly.

"I figured. We're definitely doing this again. Love the idea of you watching…" He stroked his hand down Jamison's back and squeezed one of his buttcheeks and made him shudder. "Love you, Jamie."

Jamison turned to putty then, and completely melted. He couldn't handle Mako's confessions well; he'd always feel like a giggly school girl when Mako told him that he loved him, fluttery heart and all.

"Love ya too, mate," he finally said and kissed Mako's lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Voyeurism is my jam, man. So is small dick Junkrat.
> 
> \--  
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
